The Beginning of Christmas Miracle
by Kamikura39
Summary: Karena itu aku berjuang./ Pasti akan terwujud./ TENG. "Minna, Meeri Kurisumasu!" Aku... benar-benar menyayangi mereka semua. Pohon Natal ini, lilin-lilin ini, dan kehangatan di ruang yang berisi banyak kenangan inilah yang menjadi saksinya./ Sumimasen, saya tidak menemukannya tapi type Miku yang sebenarnya di Fic ini adalah Bottle Miku/ Dedicated for Christmas Day.


Di dunia yang luas ini, ada banyak hal yang pasti tidak dimengerti. Tapi, sebenarnya dunia ini tidak perlu kita mengerti menurutku. Percuma kau mengerti tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Seperti aku, aku tidak mengerti maupun tahu tentang dunia ini sama sekali. Dunia yang berbeda. Dunia yang katanya seharusnya tidak ada. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena inilah aku dan inilah duniaku. Apapun yang kau katakan semuanya tidak akan berubah.

Tuhan sudah menciptakan semuanya dengan seimbang. Jadi jangan pernah kau menghancurkan keseimbangan itu. Jalanilah hidup ini apa adanya, tidak perlu semangat. Dengan cara apapun boleh kau lakukan. Tapi ingat. Kau harus menjalani kehidupanmu dengan kakimu yang bersih, dan kau harus selalu berdiri dengan tegap. Jangan berhenti bila kau belum disuruh untuk berhenti. Menjalani kehidupan ini mudah. Seperti berjalan rasanya. Mudah, sampai kakimu mulai terasa pegal dan sulit untuk mempertahankannya agar tetap bersih dari debu.

Karena itu aku berjuang. Aku lalu melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Aku bukanlah orang yang semangat dan mudah bergaul. Aku tidak pintar bicara. Aku tidak pintar dalam hal apapun, kecuali menyanyi. Dan itu pun menurutku memang karena pada dasarnya ras-ku memiliki suara yang bagus. Tapi… Aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

**TENG**.

"_Minna_,_ Meeri Kurisumasu_!"

Aku... benar-benar menyayangi mereka semua. Pohon Natal ini, lilin-lilin ini, dan kehangatan di ruang yang berisi banyak kenangan inilah yang menjadi saksinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamikura39 Present**

**The Beginning of Christmas Miracle**

**A Vocaloid FanFiction**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation **

**The Beginning of Christmas Miracle**** © Kamikura39**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : ****Supernatural, ****Friendship**

**WARNING : About the fairires are only my imaginations, not real and not based on the legends of them. ABAL (Not wish though). Hope there's no TYPOS.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sebenarnya saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk berbahagia dan merayakan Natal. Pada tahun 3120 entah kenapa dan bagaimana caranya gerbang antar tiga dimensi hancur dan lenyap begitu saja. Dua gerbang yang tadinya memisahkan antara dunia manusia, penyihir, dan peri kini sudah tidak ada. Mau tidak mau, kini ketiga ras yang berbeda itu harus hidup berdampingan. Ras-ku, ras peri tidak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Kami cukup menyukai manusia karena mereka unik walau peri hutan agak membenci manusia karena manusia sering merusak hutan seenaknya. Para peri yang lain berusaha meredakan amarah para peri hutan, karena bagaimana pun juga peri lebih kuat dari manusia. Kami tidak ingin peri hutan mengamuk pada manusia.

_Well_, salah mereka juga karena menebang pepohonan hutan sembarangan dan tidak menjaga alam. Aku mengerti kalau mereka membutuhkan pohon sebagai pelengkap kehidupan mereka, tapi paling tidak tanamlah lagi pepohonan yang sudah ditebang! Terkadang, aku juga marah. Dan sebagai peri air aku juga marah pada manusia karena mereka membuang-buang air seenaknya dan mengotorinya. Sungai dan danau yang tadinya bersih tercemar oleh racun dan sampah. Belum lagi laut yang sebagian sudah tercemar oleh minyak dan bahan-bahan kimia lainnya.

Belum para peri udara yang juga marah karena manusia sering membuat polusi udara dengan asap kendaraan, asap pabrik, dan sebagainya. Singkat kata, sebagian besar dari ras peri marah pada manusia. Ras penyihir biasa saja karena mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan sikap hidup manusia sama sekali. Dan manusia juga sadar kalau kami para peri marah pada kami. Dan dari situlah masalah dimulai.

Terjadi perburuan peri.

Peri dianggap sebagai ancaman bagi manusia. Dengan jumlah populasi yang kalah jauh, ras peri jadi agak terdesak. Meski kami lebih kuat dari manusia bukan berarti kami jauh lebih kuat dari manusia. Jumlah yang sangat tidak seimbang ini membuat kami terdesak. Para penyihir tidak ikut campur sama sekali. Meski tiga dimensi sudah tercampur, para penyihir tetap mempertahankan wilayah mereka sendiri. Mereka mendirikan wilayah sendiri dan memasang dinding sihir di sekitar wilayah mereka. Manusia tidak bisa masuk ke sana tapi para peri bisa. Tapi bukan berarti para peri bisa seenaknya mengungsi ke wilayah ras penyihir.

Sejak awal tiga dimensi tercampur para penyihir yang populasinya paling sedikit sudah tidak peduli dan langsung mencari wilayah yang bagus untuk dijadikan wilayah mereka. Para peri tinggal seperti dulu; para peri hutan tinggal di hutan dan para peri air tinggal di daerah perairan. Para peri udara mendirikan tempat tersendiri di langit. Tidak mengganggu jalur transportasi udara, kami sudah memperhitungkan semuanya.

Kami para peri memang marah pada manusia tapi kami tidak ada keinginan ingin menghancurkan mereka, tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi tetap saja, para manusia menganggap kami para peri sebagai ancaman. Kami para peri tidak seperti penyihir yang membuat dinding sihir agar manusia tidak bisa masuk ke wilayah kami. Karena kami tidak akan tega untuk melakukan hal seperti itu sekalipun kami bisa. Tempat tinggal para peri adalah di alam, dan alam adalah bagian dari kehidupan manusia juga. Kami para peri hidup untuk sebisa mungkin membantu manusia.

_Well_, itulah sinopsis dari kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang tanggal 24 Desember tahun 3130, seharusnya menjadi malam Natal yang membahagiakan. Tapi dua tahun terakhir ini kebencian manusia akan kehadiran kami para ras peri semakin menjadi-jadi. Haha, manusia memang aneh. Padahal memang seharusnya kalau kami membenci mereka para manusia, tapi memang para peri salah apa pada para manusia?

Justru selama ini dari dimensi peri kami selalu berusaha memperbaiki semua kerusakan alam yang telah manusia perbuat. Dan soal bencana alam jangan tanyakan pada kami. Bagaimana pun juga seluruh dimensi ini tetap diatur oleh satu Tuhan. Bencana dan yang lainnya sudah di luar kemampuan kami para peri maupun penyihir. Di dunia ini, sihir sehebat apapun tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan Tuhan, kan?

Malam ini aku dengan teman sekelasku akan merayakan Natal bersama. Whooo, jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan ya. Walaupun kami ini peri tentu saja kami juga seperti manusia dan yang lainnya. Kami perlu makan, tidur, dan belajar. Hei, kami ini bukan iblis ataupun malaikat. Kami adalah peri, ras selain ras manusia. Dan peri juga ada banyak macamnya. Misalnya, _elf_ dan _nymph_. _Nymph_ pun ada banyak macamnya; _nymph air_, _nymph_ darat, _nymph_ hutan, dan _nymph_ laut.

Dan aku Bottle Miku, kedua mataku berwarna sama seperti rambutku—berwarna biru seperti birunya air dan beberapa ikan hidup di dalam rambut _liquid_-ku itu. _Well_, rambutku memang terbuat dari _liquid_. Aneh, ya? Mungkin itu karena aku adalah salah seorang _nymph_ air dan karena itu aku diberi nama Bottle Miku, atau nama lainku Fishglobe Miku. Aku senang bermain dengan teman-teman ikanku selain dengan teman-teman _nymph_-ku.

_Well_, sekarang ini masih siang hari sebenarnya. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menemui Kagamine Rin, salah seorang teman _nymph_-ku yang merupakan _nymph_ hutan. Walau aku _nymph_ air, aku bisa berjalan-jalan ke darat tanpa batas waktu. Hanya batas suhu. Jangan sampai rambut _liquid_-ku menguap. _Well_, baiklah, mungkin sedikit tapi tetap ada batas waktunya. Setelah mataku menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ dengan pita putih besar di atasnya, aku langsung tersenyum senang dan berlari menghampirinya.

"Ri—"

**GREP**!

Belum sempat aku berteriak memanggil Rin tiba-tiba mulutku sudah dibekap oleh seorang pemuda berambut _honey-blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_, lalu aku dibawa pergi entah ke mana. Rin berlari mengikutiku dan pemuda yang kuketahui sebagai Kagamine Len itu—adik kembar Rin. Aku mengerti situasinya. Kemungkinan besar ada manusia yang hendak memusnahkan Rin dan Len tadi. Peri tidak abadi, hanya berumur panjang dan sedikit lebih kuat dari manusia.

Karena itu, bila peri terluka maka bisa mati juga kehabisan darah. _Well_, peri juga memiliki darah seperti manusia. Sama halnya dengan penyihir juga. Len masih membawaku dan Rin mengikuti di belakang.

"Di sini!"

Len, Rin, dan aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal, ke arah seorang pemuda berambut biru laut dengan iris _deep-blue_ miliknya yang memikat. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pelan lalu menunjuk sebuah goa yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi karena tertutup oleh akar-akar pohon. Mata orang biasa tidak akan mendapatinnya sebagai sebuah goa—atau dengan kata lain sebagai teman persembunyian. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku, Len, dan Rin langsung masuk ke dalam goa tersebut.

**DRAP**!** DRAP**! **DRAP**!

"Hei, anak muda! Apa kau melihat dua _nymph_ berambut _honey-blonde_ ke arah sini!?"

"Ya, saya melihatnya tadi! Mereka berlari ke arah sana!"

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak atas kerja samamu! Kau baru saja membantu umat manusia!"

**DRAP**! **DRAP**! **DRAP**!

'_Membantu umat manusia dengkulmu_,' rutukku dalam hati.

**SREK**. **SREK**.

Tak lama, pemuda berambut biru laut yang menolong kami tadi yang tidak lain adalah Shion Kaito, masuk ke dalam goa tempat persembunyian kami. Kaito sering bermain bersama kami, dan walau dia manusia dia tidak membenci peri-peri seperti yang lainnya. Dia mengerti jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan kuakui, rasanya hanya dia satu-satunya manusia yang otaknya masih jalan. Memang, peri juga ada peri yang jahat. Tapi bukankah itu wajar? Sama seperti manusia, kan? Ada yang jahat dan ada yang baik. Seharusnya para manusia itu tidak langsung memutuskan untuk memusnhkan seluruh ras peri. Gila.

"Maaf aku belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk ras kalian, Len, Rin, Miku," ujar Kaito dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang."

Rin tergelak dan Len hanya diam saja melihat kakak kembarnya itu. Aku lalu tersenyum lembut ke arah Kaito.

"Bicaramu lucu sekali, Shion Kaito! Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai anak ingusan sepertimu itu!?" ujar Rin di sela-sela tawanya yang kemudian disusul jitakan yang lumayan kencang dari Len.

Aku tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum pada Kaito lagi. "Biar kuartikan kalimat Rin tadi ; terimakasih banyak karena sudah menolong kami. Merubah sesuatu bukanlah hal yang mudah, dan inilah yang bisa kita lakukan untuk sementara waktu ini," ujarku.

Kaito terkekeh mendengarnya dan Len sudah berhasil menenangkan Rin. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan acara Malam Natal nanti?" Kaito akhirnya angkat suara.

Rin memutar bola matanya dengan cepat. "_Well_, tetap dilaksanakan, kok. Aku juga sudah mengingatkan Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, dan Gumi. Tempatnya tetap di tempat seperti yang kita sepakati, kelas 2-1 di gedung lama di sekolah Crypton, sekolahku. Kau bisa kan datang ke sana?"

"Itu jelas pertanyaan basa-basi mengingat aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku bersama kalian semua di sana," balas Kaito kemudian tertawa.

Aku dan Len tetap diam saja. Karena menurut kami berdua sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang perlu ditertawakan. Kurasa itu bukanlah hal yang lucu walau memang betul apa kata Kaito. Oh ya, mengenai teman-temanku yang disebutkan tadi.

Megurine Luka, seorang _nymph_ laut. Kamui Gakupo, seorang _nymph_ darat, Meiko serorang _nymph_ udara, dan Gumi, dia adalah seorang penyihir. Sama seperti Kaito sebenarnya, Gumi belum bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu ras peri. Kami berdelapan berteman baik dan sudah memutuskan 'markas' kami adalah kelas 2-1 di gedung lama sekolah Crypton, sekolah Rin dan Len. Alasan kenapa kami memilih tempat itu karena tempat itulah yang letaknya paling strategis untuk didatangi diam-diam dan untuk berkumpul secara rahasia. Aku sangat senang dengan semua itu. Kami berdelapan, aku harap semoga bisa tetap bersama seperti ini terus.

* * *

Pukul 11.59, 24 Desember, di kelas 2-1 gedung lama sekolah Crypton.

Pohon Natal sudah terpasang dengan indahnya bersama hiasan-hiasannya di pojok ruang kelas yang meja dan kursinya sudah kami atur sedemikian rupa. Kelas itu sebenarnya masih seperti kelas yang baru, tidak buruk sama sekali. Lilin-lilin di atas meja beserta hidangan yang menggugah selera sudah siap. Ruangan yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin seadanya membuat semuanya terasa lebih sederhana, tapi hangat. Tentu saja kami tidak berani menyalakan lampu. Akan sangat beresiko untuk ketahuan.

Luka melirik jam digital besar di atas lemari perlatan kelas. Kami semua lalu ikut melihatnya dan tersenyum. Satu menit lagi maka Natal akan tiba. Meiko lalu mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia mulai menyanyikan lagu Joy to The World. aKmi semua ikut bernanyi secara accapela. Kami berdelapan bisa dibilang pandai bernyanyi. Dan Kaito yang hanya manusia biasa pun suaranya tidak kalah indah dari suara kami para _nymph_. Kalau Gumi, suaranya memang sudah sangat bagus. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya. Seandainya, para manusia yang lain bisa berpikir jernih seperti Kaito. Dan para penyihir juga mau sedikit peduli seperti Gumi.

_Well_, aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan manusia maupun para penyihir yang diam saja. Pasti sulit untuk menerima keadaan mendadak yang tidak dapat dimengerti ini. Dan untuk manusia, kurasa mereka memang memiliki emosi yang tidak begitu stabil dan sudah sewajarnya mereka ketakutan karena kami marah pada mereka. Tapi, memang…

Di dunia yang luas ini, ada banyak hal yang pasti tidak dimengerti. Tapi, sebenarnya dunia ini tidak perlu kita mengerti menurutku. Percuma kau mengerti tapi tidak melakukan apapun. Seperti aku, aku tidak mengerti maupun tahu tentang dunia ini sama sekali. Dunia yang berbeda. Dunia yang katanya seharusnya tidak ada. Tapi aku tidak peduli, karena inilah aku dan inilah duniaku. Apapun yang kau katakan semuanya tidak akan berubah.

Tuhan sudah menciptakan semuanya dengan seimbang. Jadi jangan pernah kau menghancurkan keseimbangan itu. Jalanilah hidup ini apa adanya, tidak perlu semangat. Dengan cara apapun boleh kau lakukan. Tapi ingat. Kau harus menjalani kehidupanmu dengan kakimu yang bersih, dan kau harus selalu berdiri dengan tegap. Jangan berhenti bila kau belum disuruh untuk berhenti. Menjalani kehidupan ini mudah. Seperti berjalan rasanya. Mudah, sampai kakimu mulai terasa pegal dan sulit untuk mempertahankannya agar tetap bersih dari debu.

Karena itu aku berjuang. Aku lalu melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar. Aku bukanlah orang yang semangat dan mudah bergaul. Aku tidak pintar bicara. Aku tidak pintar dalam hal apapun, kecuali menyanyi. Dan itu pun menurutku memang karena pada dasarnya ras-ku memiliki suara yang bagus. Tapi… Aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

**TENG**.

"_Minna_,_ Meeri Kurisumasu_!"

Aku... benar-benar menyayangi mereka semua. Pohon Natal ini, lilin-lilin ini, dan kehangatan di ruang yang berisi banyak kenangan inilah yang menjadi saksinya.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat Natal secara bersamaan, kami semua tertawa. Yeah, memang mudah sampai kaki terasa pegal. Tapi kami para peri sebenanrnya sejak awal sudah memutuskan untuk tidak akan menyerah. Akan kami tunjukan perasaan kami yang sebenarnya pada para manusia. Akan kami tunjukan kalau kami bukanlah musuh. Karena itu selama ini walau kami diincar dan diburu tidak satupun dari kami yang membalas. Kami mempertahankan kaki kami agar tetap bersih dari debu.

Melawan sesuatu yang sudah ketakutan akan kita bukanlah dengan cara yang sama seperti yang mereka lakukan pada kami. Kami akan perlahan-lahan menunjukannya kalau kami tidaklah menakuti para manusia dan tidaklah menyakiti mereka. Entah kapan para manusia akan sadar akan hal tersebut. Atau justru para peri sudah akan terdesak terlebih dahulu hingga pada akhirnya membalas manusia?

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku lalu melirik pohon Natal dan tersenyum. Semoga suatu saat nanti ada saat di mana manusia, para peri dan penyihir akan merayakan Natal bersama seperti kami ini.

"Kalian memikirkan hal yang sama juga?" tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba, menghentikan nyanyiannya.

Kami semua menatap Gakupo, terdiam, lalu tersenyum. Kami semua berhenti bernyanyi.

"Kurasa ya. Memikirkan kalau suatu saat akan ada saat di mana para manusia, nymph, dan penyihir akan merayakan Natal bersama-sama seperti kita ini," sahut Gumi sambil tersenyum tipis, dia menatap pohon Natal yang di bawahnya terdapat kado-kado yang tersusun dengan rapi, dan lilin-lilin mengelilinginya.

"Aku yakin hari itu akan datang, pasti," tiba-tiba Kaito berkata dengan penuh keyakinan.

Well, biasanya aku akan diam karena sulit untuk bergebung dalam pembicaraan. Tapi…

"Benar. Aku juga yakin," sahutku mantap.

… Aku akan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Kami semua lalu berjalan ke aah pohon Natal, bergandengan, menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum lebar. Benar, inilah kami. Dunia baru impian kami semua.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas_, _we wish you a Merry Christmas_, _we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year_…," Kami mulai bernyanyi lagi, tetap secara accapela.

Bukan keinginan kami ketiga dimensi ini bisa tercampur jadi satu begini. Tidak ada yang mengerti bagaimana. Tapi, seperti kataku. Dunia tidak perlu dimengerti, karena sekalipun mengerti tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Jadi kami hanya berusaha dan yakin akan terwujudnya dunia baru kami. Dunia di mana ketiga ras yang berbeda ini bisa hidup damai berdampingan satu sama lain. Entah kapan dunia yang kami inginkan itu bisa terwujud, tapi…

Kami yakin suatu saat akan terwujud. Dengan keajaiban Natal yang ada. _Well_, walau sebenarnya keajaiban tidak hanya datang pada hari Natal. Tapi aku sangat percaya dengan keajaiban Natal. Karena itu aku sangat yakin akan terwujudnya dunia baru itu. Karena inilah bukti awal dari keajaiban Natal yang kami yakin akan terjadi. Keajaiban yang akan menyatukan ketiga ras.

_Minna_.

_Merry Christmas_.

**End **

* * *

**A/N : Abal, ya? Tema Natal-nya mungkin kurang terasa, tapi inilah. Karena semua menginginkan kedamaian di hari Natal, kan? #DiGilesKarenaGaNyambung. Oke, mind to review minna?**


End file.
